


Souda gets a cold

by Junpompei



Series: The Adventures of Leon and Souda (and Hagakure) [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junpompei/pseuds/Junpompei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda has a cold and Leon Haga have to take care of him. So Souda will probably die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souda gets a cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted an excuse to write leon and hagkure acting like morons

"SOUDA WHYYYYY!" Hagakure was yelling by Souda's bunk.  
"Hagakure calm down-" Souda said.   
"HE WAS SO YOUNG!" Leon yelled.   
"Guy's seriously... It's just a cold." Souda said.   
"Leon! The nurse might be able to save him!!" Hagakure yelled.   
"Jus you wait Souda, we will save ya." Leon and Hagakure run out of the room.   
"I need new best friends... I wonder how Kuzuryuu is doing." Souda said flipping his phone open. 

"TSUMIKI SOUDA IS DYING!!!!" Hagakure calmly opened the door.   
"W-What are the symptoms?!"   
"He sneezes a lot, he wants to stay in bed, he is always blowing his nose." Leon said.   
"... He has a cold?" Ibuki said.  
"PLZ SAVE OUR FRIEND" Hagakure yelled.   
"Here is s-s-s-s-s-some cold medicine." Mikan said handing the bottle to Leon.  
"Bless you!" Hagakure said.   
"Wait... How do we know this isn't poison?" Leon said.   
"YOU TRIED GIVING US POISON?!"   
"Leon please, Ibuki-chan wants you to calm down!" Ibuki said.   
"Tsumiki tried to poison Souda- Wait did you just say "Ibuki-Chan"?" Leon said.   
"Yea! Ibuki think it's cute!" she said.   
"Kind of weeb. LEON WE FORGOT SOUDA IS DYING!" Hagakure said!  
"GAH! TAKE BACK YOUR POISON THERE IS NO TIME!" Leon and hagakure ran into the door.   
"Your boyfriend is a d-dork, hehe." Tsumiki said.   
"Don't get Ibuki started.." 

"Leon, do you find it weird your gf was in the nurse's office, but wasn't sick or anything?" Hagakure said.  
"I try not to think aboot it." Leon said looking down.  
"0_0" Hagakure said.  
"Yo Hinata!" Leon knocked on the door.  
"Yea?!" Hinata cracked the door.  
"SOUDA IS DYING!" Hagakure yelled.   
"Shh. He might hear you..." Hinata said.   
"hINATA!" Komaeda shoved Leon out of the way.  
"Gah!" Hinata shut the door.  
"hiiiNATA!" Komaeda sat by the door.   
Leon and Hagakure left.

Celes was sitting in the cafeteria drinking her milk tea or whatever.  
"Hey beautiful!" Leon said.   
"Leon no." Celes said.   
"LEON STOP SOUDA IS GOING TO BE RIP!" Hagakure yelled.  
"OH SHIT CELES HELP!" Leon grabbed Celes and they ran back to the room. 

"What is the meaning of t-this?!" Celes said.   
When they reached the room they noticed Souda playing Animal Crossing.   
"CELES HELP SOUDA IS IN PAIN!" Hagakure yelled.  
"Jesus, guys please it's a cold." Souda said.   
"Oh no... Souda is dying!" Celes said.   
"What."   
"Play along." Celes whispered.  
"oh no im dying." Souda said.   
"Souda no..." Leon said with tears.   
"Souda needs constant things he wants. If he asks you give it to him. Now get me another milk tea or whatever." Celes said.  
"COME LEON SOUDA IS RIP" Hagakure ran and hit his head on the door. Leon followed.  
"Celes, your pretty cool." Souda leaned back.   
"You owe me one mechanic." Celes leaned back in Hagakure's bob marley bean bag chair.

"HIRO DIJA FIND THE TEA?!" Leon yelled.   
"LEON HELP!" Hagakure was under a pile of apples.   
"NO TIME SOUDA IS DYING!" Leon yelled.   
"What are you morons doing...?" Akane Owari said walking into the kitchen.   
"SOUDA IS DYING HE NEEDS POUNDS OF COKE-a-COLA" Hagakure said under the apples.   
"Huh?!" Akane said.  
"AND WHERE THE HELL DO I GET MILK TEA OR WHATEVER?!?" Leon yelled.  
"What is Souda dying of?"   
"We don't know, he sneezes a lot, he is cold, all he wants to do is stay in bed." Leon said counting on his fingers.   
"... He has a cold?" Akane said.   
"Celes said he was dying!" Hagakure said, now under the Pears.  
"Celes. The Gambler. The girl who said her parents were dead so she could get chocolate." Akane said.   
"Wait... Hagakure we may of gotten bamboozled." Leon said crossing his arms.   
Hagakure was under the bananas. 

Celes and Souda were watching Halloween in the room. Leon kicked down the door while Hagakure was eating a banana.  
"We know you aren't dying!" Leon said.   
"Oh do you." Souda said eating pretzels.  
"Well I best be leaving. Did you get my milk tea or whatever?" Celes said.   
"Yes ma'm." Hagakure handed her the cup and she left.   
"Hey guys, Halloween is on." Souda said.   
"Oh cool." Hagakure sat down.   
"Hiro what are you doing? We were really worried about you Souda!" Leon said.   
"Leo, it's the original Halloween." Souda said.   
"Oh, cool." Leon sat down and ate some pretzels. 

"S-So Ibuki, why do you hang out here everyday, not that I don't mind the company." Tsumiki asked Ibuki.   
"Ah, you know, for the fun of it." Ibuki said with a giggle.


End file.
